Talk:Hall of Monuments
The hall of monuments is ment for the place to show off to your friend what you have enchieved in Guild Wars 1 Proph, F, NF... like Unique Items, Heroes, Pets, Titles. you can show off your HoM to your friends, probably by inviting them in your party in take them into the PvP Area to your HoM. rumors say that Razah will be guarding each of your HoM. It's unknown that your HoM will transport your GW 1 characters to GW 2. Tomoko 213.124.168.231 08:34, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Your characters wil NOT be transported from GW 1 to GW 2. :yop have read the later on, your Titles, Minipets, Weapons, Heroes will be transported Tomo 12:58, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Once people find out what carries over and how in the HoM, will Anet allow people to "earn" them in the previous Chapters, and THEN "immortalize" them? I can see "Monument-farming" happening in GWEN, and I have to say, I'm for it. I know, I'm greedy. XD BarGamer 15:54, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Green items So then, since GW2 has a higher lvl cap, and there is this HoM can i trade with someone items that have a req of 10000(or W/E) points?Zorgix 09:07, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :For all we know, 12 is the max possible in any attribute, and the 21+ is the same as the current XP bar — Skuld 09:08, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Who knows for sure how the game system even works? Sirocco 09:56, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Question Do your items actually become usable or is it just a stupid way to show off?24.177.37.19 00:21, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :The line "each monument will unlock something" in the article explains it nicely. Certain achievements in GW can be used to unlock stuff in GW2. Exactly what that stuff is is not known. But if you're thinking of actually using the items that you have in GW, then you can forget it. Obviously, there would be compatibility problems. The most they'll probably do is to let you unlock something similar. But then again, you're asking this question about a year too early. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:19, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::heh I guess but still it would be nice to keep my sins 15k imperial and sets of daggers for the next guild wars but meh at least ill get something. 71.10.234.213 00:20, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Chances are, it'll let you carry over items that will help you out, but not give you some kind of incredible advantage (Similar to the preorder items). Example: You bring a Victo's Axe to GW2, exact same stats, etc. Chances are, it'll be nice to use for awhile, but there will probably be better items available. I would assume that everything will get boosted in GW2, with more kinds of weapons and better stats. Also, perhaps instead of carrying over the entire weapon, you can, for example, show the item to a weaponsmith in GW2 that can at least copy the skin. There are certainly a lot of options for this kind of thing. Definately looking forward to it ~Avatarian 86 17:44, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Title I'm most excited about the title rewards tbh. I'll have probably rank 3 or 4 kurz title, and atleast 3 wisdoms. For alliance titles+sunspear, maybe it should be like a sheild with their crest??? that would be sick. And for wisdom, since its golds, maybe gold armor trim or something.Dark0805 14:52, 28 July 2007 (CDT) unfotunately for you, i had a look at this monument and it requires most titles at rank 9 to save them... and hero requires rank 12. Twiggie 09:01, 25 August 2007 (CDT) and also seems to be for mostly pvp titles not pve........correct me if im wrong but thats all the ones it give me options of adding, protector titles and kind of a big deal were automatically added. Necrid Popsicle 04:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) R9 most titles, r12 hero, mostly PvP... damn elitist if you ask me. 220.101.136.175 07:36, 27 August 2007 (CDT) About the Hall My question is about the appearance of the hall itself. In the video I just watched, Lyssa is at the front end of the hall. Will the god that appears in your hall be the patron of your profession? :I would assume you get one hall per account shared by all the characters, so maybe you get to pick which god statue you want.74.102.241.126 14:07, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Nope. It's been confirmed. It's character based rather than account based. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10189648 Darkobra Bugged already Can somebody explain this to me, I just regisered my elite monk sunspear armor there, but it displays paragon armor. I ain't wearing that armor ;). Anybody knows more? Jelmewnema 11:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't display your Elite Sunpsear Monk armor, but rather the fact that you have crafted Elite Sunspear Armor at all. That would make it easier to unlock features in Guild Wars 2, since then you'd only need one 15k armor from each area instead of every single 15k set in order to get all of whatever bonuses having 15k armor unlocks in GW2. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 12:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I was told by someone in our guild (they were hired by Anet when they asked for German speakers a few weeks ago) that this, as well as not being able to put any weapon you want in the HoM, is due an "artwork budget issue." It sounds lame, but its plausible. Perhaps itll be changed once eotn goes live and the rake in some serious green --SLeeVe 19:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Heroes need upgraded Hero Armor Will not allow you to add heroes unless the have upgraded hero armor.AfroThunder396 13:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) This is ridiculous. Imho, almost all of the hero armor upgrades look terrible, so now we're forced into them if we want to display heroes? Forget it. Wulfgast 22:54, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :You can just change their armour back. :it makes sense though, it's not like it's hard to get a hero. You should have to do some work to get a monument. --Curse You 04:34, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Do some work...you mean like, oh, getting the tapestry in the first place? Those don't exactly grow on trees you know. Straight up, it's lame. I wanna display Razah, but to do that, I have to go do DoA until I get a Primeval Armor Remnant? For that matter, was beating the entire goddamn NF campaign to get him not enough "work" already done? Personally, I wanna display my most used heroes. That means Razah, Zhed, Dunkoro, Olias, and Tahlkora, but haven't bothered upgrading any of them cause, frankly, other than Zhed their upgraded armor didn't appeal to me more than the default armor. Now I have to go grind for armor remnants(or farm for gold and buy them) just to display them where most people will never see them anyways. OTOH, I have upgraded Zenmai, but if I display her, it shows her ugly starter armor and NOT her nice upgraded armor, which means she's not worth displaying anyways. Just wonderful. :-/ DKS01 17:15, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Also, you need to get the new armor, but it displays them wearing default armor when you put them up. Which is sad, because I unlocked Jin's Elite Sunspear for a reason... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:37, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Blessing I've added the Blessing "Call Of The Eye" - please remove if you find it unfitting :First PLEASE sign your comment. Second, just curious as to how this relates to the HoM. I got it as soon as I had finished the GW:EN preview weekend primary quest line. - Yellow Monkey 19:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) yuh its not just in the HOM, its everywhere...i dont think it should be here. Necrid Popsicle 07:26, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :As far as I understand, the blessing means you need to return to the scrying pool, which would make it appropriate for this page. We may have to see how this mechanic works upon game release, though. Wulfgast 23:01, 25 August 2007 (CDT) hmmm good point ....... if that is the meaning of it, then yes.. if it just turns out 2 be a message type thing from anet that just signify completion of the preview events allowable storyline., then i dont think it should be here.... but yes ok it stays for now until it is sorted. Necrid Popsicle 02:39, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Removing Statues from the Fellowship Monument? I put up a tapestry for Fellowship, to display Heroes (with upgraded armor), and Pets. I see a "Rearrange" option is available, but has anyone found a way to completely ''remove a statue? Additionally, does anyone know if there is a maximum number of statues that can be displayed?--Ninjatek 18:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :It can only have 5 displayed at a time from what I see, however you can rearrange until you find the group you want to display. I only put up the 5 heroes I use the most, Zhed, Koss, Goren, Dunk and Master O' Whispers. Looks very nice.--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'''Old Man Of Ascalon]] (T/ ) 21:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::When you reach the apparent maximun of 5 statues, are you presented with any different options? For example, can you remove hero X and put in hero Y? Whatever the maximum allowance is for displayed statues, I assume there's a way to not just change the order of those statues, but change which hero statues are displayed. Can you provide any input on this?--Ninjatek 21:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) What? No love for hero pets? --76.27.97.201 03:50, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Mini Pets and Collectibles What exactly are these Collectibles for the devotion monument? Jay Mcgrath 18:53, 24 August 2007 (CDT) : I was assuming they would be festival hats or event items. Apparently I was wrong since it wouldn't take my Tengu mask --SLeeVe 09:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Also, I've only added 4 minis for the time being and can think of one solid suggestion. Remove the word "Miniature" from theirs names in the monument. It gets really cluttered looking and repetitive. --SLeeVe 10:14, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes the answer might be obvious, but I'm just looking for a definite answer... Once a mini becomes customized, does that mean that only THAT character is able to activate the mini in town/explorable areas ? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 23:39, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'll probably activate that pedestal next, and test it with a minipet I don't plan to sell. I would imagine you're right in your guess, but we'll see. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) yuh minipets customized to that character, NOT your account... so only that char can use them from then on Necrid Popsicle 01:46, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I noticed over the preview weekend that you can only display 11 minipets, after that it gives the option to rearrange, though the new arrangement is totally random and any extra minipets are hidden from site. Would like to see a second shelf to display the rest maybe?--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al]] 22:29, 28 August 2007 (CDT) PvE Titles? If you go to the Honor shrine and try to add a title, it only gives you the option for PvP titles and not PvE. Whats up with this? No PvE titles to be displayed or is it just a thing where you have to wait until the full game is released?--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 21:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm not too sure what's going on for you. I have 7 max pve titles atm and they show up just fine. --SLeeVe 09:57, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Definitely not showing PvE titles for me either. Possibly just a bug for now. Wulfgast 22:55, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm "People Know Me" with 12 maxed PvE titles. Not one of them shows on the monument. Wowzers 20:11, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, now the game has launched I've managed to put up my maxed cartographer of Elona title, and Hero of Elona, for completing the campaign (Even without Master's on all missions) So this section obviously needs changing. Not sure of what the list is of what can and can't be stuck up yet, but I recommend we try and find out! Wall Thief The wall stole my leader's Primeval Male Dervih armor. He cant get it back. I wondered about that, wasn't going to do it until i was sure, when i read the "Are you sure u want to do this" message when i went to display my armor Necrid Popsicle 04:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :That sounds doubtful, could your guild leader be playing a prank on you? I've already checked it out firsthand, and it doesn't steal armor when you put it up. It simply makes a statue, and doesn't do anything to your armor. If he really did lose his armor set from that, then it's a bug, and he should submit a support ticket on the subject. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:37, 25 August 2007 (CDT) odd... does sound like he is playing a prank on you then, however im wondering why it has the are u sure message still, i mean does it do anything to your armor..with the minipets it customizes them, but armour is already customized... so what is the are you sure for?. Necrid Popsicle 05:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Can't be sure. I suppose, if your armor wasn't already customized, it would be after you put it up... it's probably the same message you get when putting up minipets and maybe weapons. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:25, 25 August 2007 (CDT) armor is always custom... no choice there... Necrid Popsicle 07:27, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I think the message is just a generic message for all customizable items, even if they're already customized. I'll need to test my minipet later, to see if it's the same deal. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:53, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Obsidian Armor "Obsidian Armor statues are dependent on the campaign the character was created in." :Is this accurate? My prophecies character displays male rit and female sin fow armors. If this is true, then its just wack. --SLeeVe 09:56, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think it is. My Tyrian character got the male rit and female sin fow armors as well. -- Hopefulaltruist 08:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Valor Anyone else extremely disappointed that you can't put your weapons you've had up there, instead only high end gwen ones? --The Gates Assassin 22:04, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Amazingly enough, I think this is the one thing about the Hall of Monuments that DOESN'T piss me off. It keeps things simple, and since the Hall itself is GW:EN-specific, I don't see any harm in making the weapons monument GW:EN specific as well. That's just me, though, and I definitely understand why it would bug other people. Wulfgast 22:59, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Cuz i have zodiac swords steel daggers ancient daggers platinum staff and a pair of acreate daggers that can't go up there, but i wanna show them off. Even if they don't get transfered to the next campaign I dont care. Althought i have to admit the armor thing made me even more angry when my sins 15k kurzick armor, was the male and female ranger version dyed with ugly dirt. --The Gates Assassin 03:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Same here, lots of rare skin perfect weapons on my Warrior, but ANet decided that only items from GW:EN can be show (I`m sure people with Elemental Swords, Crystaline Swords, Dwarven axes and such who collected money for their weapon for whole 2 years must be happy too)... Thats sick! Armor stands sucks as well, The only Paragon armor I like is Elonian dyed-black, why I can`t put it there? Because I didn`t payed enought to craft it? Rest armors for Paragon are crap for me, but looks like ANet know better what I like... Add to this only PvP titles. If this won`t change I won`t buy Eye. The gameplay is quite boring, and which new skills and titles it looks like GW is going into WoW grinding mania (If you don`t grind titles, you won`t have 66% of new skills). I`m off... --DragonLord 05:43, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I have to give a big WHAT THE FUCK to the PvP-only titles, seeing as how I've made an effort to keep playing guild wars and discontinued myself from the PvP community just so I could get these PvE titles. Maybe it's only PvP for the sneak preview, but it will allow PvE titles afterward? If not, I'm going to spam up Gaile's user page big time. -Omigawa Showing Off I have tried "showing off" my HoM to a guild mate as party leader when entering the HoM, but nothing that's normally there showed up. Can others confirm that it's not possible to show off your HoM, and should this be added to the article? – Inniss 1428 03:57, 26 August 2007 (CDT) works for me... add my stuff.. go outside to the eye of the north.. party up with me as party leader.. and then when u load they c ur hall.... however i have noticed a bug whereas if u show ur hall then go back out and swap leader positions to c their hall.... the halls mix together and u c both of ur halls mixed into one..weird Necrid Popsicle 04:19, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Friend of mine was having a problem, it would always show the other person's Hall, no matter who was party leader. Adding a third person to the party fixed it, though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I have the same problem but haven't tried it with three people. Regardless of who is the party leader it always show a mixed up hall, my Monument Info with his displays. Weird :/ MageMontu 11:59, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'll have to try it again with different party combos then. With myself as leader and the guildmate in the team and the rest heroes the hall had my descriptions, but no displays, so possibly was showing their (lack of) displays. – Inniss 1428 21:12, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Honor I'm wondering... Does the Monument of Honor needs activation by Monumental Tapestry? Fett 14:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Nope, it's automatically active. Says so on the main article as well, by the way. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:52, 27 August 2007 (CDT) New Stuff in Full Version - "Honor" More than just PvP titles now....List of titles I can add: Protector of Tyria/Elona/Cantha (individual Monuments), Legendary Survivor, Lucky (non max), Unlucky (non max), Hero of Tyria/Cantha/Elona (individual Monuments). Max of 5 monuments. So far I love the Survivor and Hero Monuments...protector are just maps of each continent, meh. Hero of... are statues of Lich, Shiro, and Abbadon...very cool. The rearrange feature leaves something to be desired...no apparent way to remove monuments so if you add them in the wrong order you may not be able to display the ones you want.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79]]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:21, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, interesting. Wonder what LDoA will give... A Red Eye the Unholy statue? lol :) --84.24.206.123 02:49, 31 August 2007 (CDT) New Stuff in Full Version - "Resilience" Now shows YOU in YOUR ARMOR...an exact copy of you...no joke...down to the dye and everything. Something strange with the colors though when I added a second set. Color changed to the color of the second set (brown) for both sets. When I added the third set they all changed to the color of the third set...default (for elite Druid).--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:25, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Oooooh, wicked! Hopefully I can now show both my Marhan's Grotto and Granite Citadel Armors ^^' --84.24.206.123 02:49, 31 August 2007 (CDT)